Lighters which are used for the lighting up of cigarettes are of course well known, as are lighters which are combined with reusable cigarette casings such that a unitary device is fabricated. However, reusable cigarette casings as such have not been widely accepted by smokers because of the time and trouble required to place the cigarettes therein.
On the other hand, in view of the superior properties of soft packages, such as the prior cigarette packing and the easy formation of an opening in a part of the upper portion through which a cigarette can be easily taken out (although they are inferior in protecting the contained cigarettes as compared to hard packages), they have been widely used, and are being improved due to advancing synthetic resin film techniques which provide improved wrappings used around the packages to improve the moisture-proof characteristics thereof.